


Cupid’s Arrow

by bavarian_angel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico doesn't believe in mythological creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid’s Arrow

Cupping his hot tea with both hands, Nico looked out of the big window of the café. It was raining – as usual. He had known about the obnoxious English weather when he had decided to go to university in London, but days like these definitely made him miss his actual home in Monaco. There he could have gone on a ride in one of his father's cars, enjoying the warm sun and a sweet life.

However, it hadn't felt that sweet to him anyway; or else he wouldn't have made the move. On the other hand though, this wasn't what he had expected either. But then what did he actually expect? Definitely not sitting here alone, staring at the miserable weather while trying to work out his homework for his literature class.

_Cupid – the depiction of the mythological creature in classic English literature..._

Sighing, Nico looked down at his notes and the open books. They couldn't have give him a more boring topic even if they had tried.  _ Cupid's Arrows _ and  _ Love at first sight  _ – as if... 

Nico had seen enough in his life – here and back home – to know that it was really just something for fiction. It wasn't like the door would open and a golden ray of sunshine would walk in. No, it only brought a gust of wind, catching Nico's notes and scattering them around him on the floor.

Suppressing a range of curse words, Nico bent down, hoping to gather them before the wet grizzly – who was most definitely not a golden ray of sunshine – would step on them. Nico ignored the stranger's mumbled apology, only noticing that the wet grizzly was helping him collect the notes when they both reached for a sheet of paper at the same time.

Looking up into two worried blue eyes, Nico felt a sting in his chest; and for a moment he could have sworn that if he had looked down, he would have seen a small golden arrow sticking out where his heart was supposed to be.

“Again, I'm so sorry... I hope they're still alright,” the wet grizzly with that golden shine muttered, suddenly not so much interested in the scattered papers any more. Instead his eyes watched Nico's probably dumb face. 

“Let me buy you a drink or something. I'm Jenson by the way.” 

“Nico...”

And for a moment Nico was almost sure that he heard a high-pitched laugh from somewhere above his head, followed by the sound of small wings taking away a maybe not so mythological creature after all.


End file.
